


Punishment

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, bottom! ryoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Ryoken is a bad, bad boy and needs to be punished.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not for the bottom! Ryoken event. In case anyone wonders. I didn't follow the prompts and this is going up simply because your boi is thirsty today and Ryoken needed to be punished.
> 
> It's also pretty short because I wrote it in one go. It be like that sometimes.

Ryoken is one smooth operator.  With that smirk he wears on his lips and that twinkle in his eyes…  Ryoken is more Godlike than Zeus himself and Yusaku will worship Ryoken like the God that he is.

Yusaku’s hands glide up Ryoken’s bare chest.  Yusaku marvels at the contours of it. Yusaku straddles the other man, their hips resting against each other’s.  Yusaku can feel how hard Ryoken is, just from a little light teasing. 

 

Yusaku rarely tops, he’s happier beneath Ryoken.  Ryoken does such an amazing job when he’s in control but tonight is different.  Tonight is the night that Yusaku will top.

 

All Yusaku wants is to make Ryoken feel as good as Ryoken always makes him feel.  He wants to take Ryoken and break him down, just like Ryoken does to him. He wants to make Ryoken squirm and crumble.  

 

“You’ve been bad, haven’t you?”  Yusaku teases. 

 

Ryoken chuckles.  The sound is so warm and full of love that Yusaku melts a little.  “Have I?”

 

“You’ve been… so bad.”  Yusaku feels like he sounds silly doing this.  He knows that Ryoken loves it, but he can’t help but suspect that Ryoken only loves this kind of dirty talk because of how silly it makes Yusaku look.

 

“Tell me how bad.”  Ryoken smirks. How can one man be so suave? 

 

“Terrible.  I need to punish you.”  Yusaku answers.

 

“Then punish me, Yusaku.”

 

“Bad boys should lay face down.”  Yusaku orders.

 

Ryoken does as he is told, flipping himself over so that his back is facing Yusaku.  “I’m ready for my punishment.”

 

Yusaku is already lubed up and ready to go.  He slips himself into Ryoken, smiling to himself when he hears Ryoken choke back a moan.  Ryoken is many things, but being a quiet bottom isn’t one of them.

 

Yusaku runs his hands down Ryoken’s hips.  He tightens his grip on them so he can thrust in and out of Ryoken.  Ryoken gasps to himself, trying to stifle the noise into the pillow. Yusaku won’t have it, he wants to hear Ryoken moan.  Yusaku wraps one hand firmly around Ryoken’s cock so he can jerk Ryoken off while he pounds him from behind.

 

Ryoken gets louder as he gets closer to his climax but Yusaku doesn’t want their fun to have to end just yet.

 

“Only good boys get to come.”  Yusaku warns.

 

“Please…  I want to be a good boy.”  Ryoken begs. His voice is strained.  

 

“Prove it to me.”  Yusaku strokes Ryoken’s cock again, making sure to tease the tip the way that Yusaku likes to do with his tongue whenever he sucks Ryoken off.

 

Ryoken’s next moan sounds like a distressed plea.

 

Yusaku can’t help but laugh a little.  He feels like he’s off on a high from all of Ryoken’s little noises.  

 

“I know you’re a good boy, Ryoken.”  Yusaku leans down so he can kiss the back of Ryoken’s neck.  “You’ve proved that to me a long time ago.”

 

Yusaku strokes Ryoken’s cock until Ryoken finally comes.  Ryoken groans one last time and collapses into the bed, defeated and satisfied for now.  Yusaku chuckles and licks the cum off his fingers. There’s no sense in letting something so precious go to waste.

 

“You always manage to impress me.”  Ryoken is breathless. He looks up at Yusaku, the smirk still written on his lips but his eyes have grown much softer.  “No matter how much time passes, Playmaker.”


End file.
